Falcon's Kid
by Skystar800
Summary: Esther's dad is an ex-street fighter who was one of the most renowned fighters. Her dad's last fight was cut short when his opponent died. Now the son of the man he fought for wants to bring back the falcon. But what happens when he gets the wrong Falcon?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Never Back Down**

**A/N: I just got bored and this came to me. Hope you like it!**

_**Chapter 1**_

I never thought that I would end up here. In a strange place, a new fight, and a new game. I was never a street fighter, but I would go to a local place and watch people fight. But I just started this fight a couple of weeks ago. This fight that I am fighting should have been fought before I was born. I look like my mother but I have the sprit, the talent, and the fighter within just like my father. Maybe the fighting is a gene and the few lucky ones don't get this gene.

"Your up in five," boomed the voice of a dark haired and dark skinned man.

I look up into the face of the man that had coached me this far. I nodded to him letting him know that I heard him and that I was ready. My head was in the game and I was ready but was my heart in this game? I looked down to where my feet where planted and my legs shook.

"Kid you are going to do great," he said sitting beside me, "Its your last fight, the big one."

"Yea but this is the real thing. If I win the dept will be paid. I have to win this fight!"

"Is your head in the game?"

I nodded.

"What about your heart?"

I just kept my eyes on my feet.

"If your heart is not in it then you want win. You kid have something that know one else has. You have the talent but you also have a great deal of heart. No one else has this even the people that I have trained and the ones in this ring."

"90% heart and 10% talent."

"Right kid! Now I'm going to ask you again is your heart in the game?"

I now knew that my heart was in the game. I had to finish this right here and right now.

"My heart is in, AND I will finish this."

I got up from the sofa. I walked over to a full-length mirror across the wall. I looked into this mirror. What I saw was not me put a complete complexion of my father. I was now longer looking at myself in the mirror but my father. I was truly becoming my father's child.

"How long until this will last?" I asked looking at my coach in the mirror.

"Until two are standing then they will face off in another match."

"Okay… lets do this."

The Refer called for silence with the ring of the bell.

"This is the Match of hell it is a four way match. Only two will remain standing and face off in another match to see who is the best of the best."

The crowed cheered, their voices wild with excitement. The bell rang again.

"Calling up the fighters," The Reff pointed to his left. "In this corner weighting in a 236 pounds. Gentlemen you wish you where him and ladies you wish you had him. Welcome into the ring the winner for the past 4 years he is the king, the big show, the champion; KING X!"

The crowed went wild.

A man came out of the left he wore black shorts with skulls on them. He had jet-black curry hair that came down to his shoulders. He wore a crown on his head that was silver and black. He walked up to the ring and strut showing of his masculine. Then he finally stepped in the ring.

"Coming in on my right side of the ring," said the ref once the crowed calmed down. "Weighing in at 245. You hate him but yet you love him. The terrorizer of the ring, the mad man; the BEAST!"

Some of the crowed cheered some booed. Beast was a lot younger than King X. he had short brown hair. When he came out of the tunnel he looked strait at King X and he looked like that he would rip his head off. His muscles ripped under is skin as he moved. He wore blue jeans that had holes in them at the knees and splashes of paint here and there. He did not strut like King X did once he got to the ring but instead he jumped right in the ring and stared King X down. He was the Beast in this ring and King X was his prey. The two fighter stood still staring each other down and ready for the bell to sign so the could get started.

"You two do know that this is a 4 way battle, right?" asked the Ref.

Beast glared at him and King X stood strait up and held his hands up and shrugged his shoulders.

"We have two more fighters that need to come in. And with this one you boys might want to play nice with. I think some people have already have meet this fighter and possible even fallen for her," he said looking at Beast.

"Her?" said King X looking up at the Ref and Beast.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of all ages. The fighter coming in on my right side is weighting in a 125 pounds. But don't let her good looks full you she can kick some ass. She is the rookie and the child of the legend, she is the Falcons Kid."

The crowed cheered when they heard falcons name. He was the best fighter ever to hit the streets and the ring. Plus he was my father.

"Welcome into the Ring Falcons Kid; KID FALCON."

When I stepped out to where the light was shining the crowed got silent. Beast looked up at me and so Did King X. was the crowed shocked, excited, stunned. What where their feelings about me? I started to the ring, coach was right behind me. When I got to the ring I graved the top rope pulled it down and let me through me up in the ring doing a flip into the ring and landing right between Beast and King X.

"She is a girl!" yelled King X, "I'm not going to fight a girl."

"Good than this should be easy," I said looking at him.

He stepped closer to me. I looked at him daring him to come closer to me to see what would happen if he did. A strong arm yanked my left shoulder back. The Beast stood in front of me. Him and King X stood face to face. Beast clinched his fist making his bisects pop from under his skin.

"Since the two of you be going at each others throats this will be easy," my voice made both of them turn to me.

"Sound sure of yourself don't you kid?" said King X

I just smiled and nodded at both of the men that stood in front of me.

A man got up form the sidelines and came up to the ring. He called the Ref over. Words where spoken. The Ref eyes grew big and then he nodded. A piece of paper was given to him. The Ref walked back to the middle of the ring.

"Waite there has been a change of fighters," He looked back at the piece of paper and read from it, "Weighting in at 250 he is a rookie, and a fast moving guy, welcoming into the ring WOLFMAN."

The crowed cheered WolfMan was a little older than me. He was shorted than Beast and King X. When he came out into the light on the left side he raised his right arm then ran to the ring. I looked to my coach. He just nodded to me. WolfMan was Jason a complete killer in the street where I came from. I would watch him take on some big guys and he would come out on top all the time. He must have made a deal with that man that came up to the ring. I looked back to face the other fighters. When I my eyes meet Jason he looked back at me and tilt his head to me, his eyes grew big. I got to do works out with him before one of my matches with my boxing and marshal arts team. He was a nice guy but once he was in the ring he changed to a killer. Yes I do have to admit I have gone places with him in the past with friends and I did have a soft spot for him and he for me.

"Ester?"

I just smiled and nodded at him, "yea?"

He shook his head, "I'm goanna have to take you down you know that." His eyes showed concern like her didn't hope what he said would be true.

"Good luck with that Jason."

"Fighters to your corners," yelled the Ref.

"Good luck Jason," I spoke quickly to him I walked pass him to my corner.

"You to."

The fighters went to there corner Beast looked at me. Then looked back to face King X who was staring at me and Jason. Was what I saw in Beast eyes concern? I shook my head come on Ester get your head in the game. I spoke to myself.

"On the sound of the bell come out and fight."

DING, DING

The fighters came out. Jason came at me he through a left then a right and some kicks. I blocked each hit and kick that he threw at me. My hands came down I jumped in the air turned in the air then kicked him in the chest putting him back in his corner. I went to jump at him when I was slung back by the huge arm of King X and I hit Beast sending him tumbling down with me on top of him. I jumped up quickly leaving Beast to get up on his own. I ran at King X flipped over his left shoulder landing behind him and using both my feet like a cartoon Kangaroo and kicked him in his back. Sending King X tumbling after Beast. Beast stopped him by graving his throat and body slamming him down on the floor of the ring. Jason and I went at each other I did some of my marshal art stunts that sent him stumbling back to his corner of the ring. He got back up and instead of kicking him in the chest like I have been I aimed for his head with my right and fingers arched so I can leave me mark with the little nails I had. When his hands finally came down with my nail marks on him I jumped in the air swung my foot around to his temple. He fell to the ground I stood above waiting to see if he would get up. Come on Jason get up! That was just too easy. It was like he just gave up. Jason GET UP NOW! I spoke to myself it was just too easy. Surly he didn't give put because he didn't want to hurt me I can handle myself.

SMAK

The sound of a steel chair sounded in my ear. I fell to the ground blood pored from my head.

Or NOT… My head spun my eyes where foggy and fuzzy. I saw Jason getting up and leaned on the top rope looking at me. His eyes wide and his blood hand reaching out…

How did I get here in this strange place? Laing in my own pool of blood, was I going to die here in this place? I didn't want to die here. When did this start and I again I must ask how did I get here? Maybe I should start here in this same place about 30 years ago. It was before I was born and before my parents meet and my father was in this same place. Well not really.

**A/N: So what do you think? Review? Please be nice this is my first attempt at a fanfiction! C'mon lemme know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not Own. **

* * *

_**30 years ago**_

_**Chapter 2**_

His name is John Lahay, his Father and Mother called him Johnny. He had brown hair that was always cut short. Even when Johnny was little he was always the smallest child but when he was fifteen he started to fill out and was built well. When he was fifteen he started street fighting. He had been fighting ever since he could walk. When he was four years old John's father put him into marshal arts then when he became ten his dad put him into boxing. John never knew his mom her name was Jessica she died during childbirth. Leaving a broken hearted man with a child. John's father Paul never dated after she died. He always told John that he was his world and that he will keep his promise to his beloved wife. Through out school John was a bright student he either made A or AB honor-roll but he mostly made A honor-roll. When He got to the age of fifteen Paul feel ill. John got a job but that was not enough so he went into fighting on the streets witch was enough to pay things off. When Paul got well he eventually found out where this money was coming from. You could say that John got in a heap of trouble. But he never quit. He told his father "Dad this is bring in lots of money. I can put some of it off to the side for school and the rest for things around here and to pay bills." So with Johnny's sweet talk he eventual got what he wanted, to continue street fighting.

John worked his way up to where he could make deals with some guys that could put him in this very ring that I'm in. Fighting with the big guys to get the big, big money. He made a deal with a Jackson Sr. then when Sr. died his deal had to be revised. He started fighting for his son then he was traded off to Kingsly. Kingsly was a larger man and dressed like a pimp with the different and odd color suits. He always had a matching hat and a matching tie to go with his suits. He was tough he would not take stupidity. He wanted the best fighters in the ring if you where not the best you would be out. If you wronged him you lose something special to you or end up dead. He took care of his fighters and made sure that all there needs where meet and that they had everything that they wanted. The Kingsly fighters where waited on hand and foot and some of them where brats.

It was the summer of 1985 John graduated last May before the summer of 1985. He was trying to get into a college to be a lawyer. This summer was not only a big step for him but also a big step in his fighting career. He was training to get into the big fight the "ring of hell" match. The "Ring of hell" match would not be for almost another four to five years for the intense training. He would have practice fights to put his new moves to the test. If he won the "ring of hell" match the money will be enough to but him through school. At the time John weighed in at 230 and he had a buzz cut. Looking at all the old photos it looked like he had that cut for a very, very long time. John's best friend was a guy named Mark. Mark was a dark skinned man, larger than John at the time, and older than him to. He kept his dark soft hair short. Mark was a fighter for Kingsly he already went through "ring of hell" and won. Mark held the title for 2 years. Mark was a great fighter but he enjoyed training fighters for Kingsly. He trained fighters with two others Dutch and Mick. Out of the five young fighters that Mark trained three of them held titles. John was one off the five fighters and Mark trained with Dutch, they wanted to be sure that john would hold the next title of the "ring of hell" champ. On this beautiful day John was training in a gym near a college. The semester was over and the students where leaving to go home for the summer. Mark was leaving for the week to visit his mother and grandmother in California. Mark came by the gym to say by and to see if John wanted to walk to the buss stop. But little did John know that this day he would be coming face to face with a beautiful woman and his life.

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Hopefully the next won't take so long. Enjoy. Send me green love! Review please!!


End file.
